In each others arms
by Souls Dawn
Summary: this is a S&S and it has some S&T but this is a story i bet none has read one like these before i have to warn you its weird hehe and also please be kind and R&R this is not my best work but try it out and read it its kinda ummmm.... unique hehe ^_^


This is my first Card Captor Sakura fic and it doesn't take place in our times but around the 1800's or so . please bare with me I know its not the best and R&R thanks and now for the fic  
CCS does not belong to me i'm only a anime fanatic ^_^%  
*^(^(^)(&^))(*&*&%$#@#~#@%^&*(&*&)*(&*(&%^%$^^&*^&(  
  
There was once two beautiful maidens named Tomoyo and Sakura who lived in a small village and were always together. Tomoyo had beautiful wavy black hair and velvety purple eyes. Sakura had light brown hair and hazel flashing eyes the opposite of Tomoyo. Everyone in the village knew the two young girls as inseparable.   
As time went by both Tomoyo and Sakura grew in beauty side by side until they were sixteen.  
One day the son of a leader of a powerful clan came to their village and fell in love with Sakura, his name was Lee. He had saved her life when a horse ran away with her in a carriage. He was just about to go to another village when he saw Sakura in distress. He hurried and stopped the horse with his own. He got into her carriage took her in his arms and jumped into his horse. He looked down on his arms to look at the beautiful Sakura who had fainted in his arms. He took her home to her parents but he could not stop worrying about her well being.   
  
The minute Tomoyo had found out of her friends' accident she rushed to Sakura's side.   
  
A few hours later Sakura awoke, she looked around and saw that the people she cared most about were there for her. Her best friend Tomoyo and her love Lee.   
  
A few months later Sakura and Tomoyo became more distant and Sakura and Lee were devotedly in love.   
  
One afternoon Sakura found a letter on top of her bed from Lee telling her to go to the woods in back of her house (note: in those days houses were really far away from each other and the woods would be only about a mile away. Not like today :p)  
  
Sakura hurried through the woods and found Lee with a bouquet of wild flowers waiting for her. The surrounding was absolutely beautiful with different kinds of wild flowers all around. When Lee saw Sakura he kneeled down, looked into Sakura's eyes and said "my beautiful Sakura, you are the only reason I wake up each morning and the only thing that makes me want to smile when I see your beautiful face. Please tell me you'll marry me."  
  
Sakura was very surprised by the question but she accepted. Lee gave her a diamond ring and a ruby necklace . he told her that as soon as possible they were going to his country China and were getting married with the blessing of his clan.  
  
But then, alas shadows began to darken over their path. Tomoyo was secretly in love with Sakura, and when Sakura told her about the engagement she was simply furious, especially when she saw how happy she was with Lee. All her thoughts turned into bitter hate and she vowed that Lee and Sakura would never get married. But she pretended to be happy for Sakura and that she would love being the maiden of honor, but inside she was really torn.   
  
One evening they were standing on a small bridge over a rushing turbulent stream and Tomoyo thinking that they were alone pushed Sakura over the bridge saying a wild and mocking "Ha, ha, ha!!! If I cant have you Sakura then no one will" she started crying and said "I wasted all my life loving you and all you do is this! Marry some dumb idiot that comes along! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TOO!!!"  
  
But Lee saw it all and heard it all. At once he plunged into the current saying "I will save thee, my beautiful Sakura."   
But alas he had forgotten he did not know how to swim. They both drowned in the cold waters of the stream.  
Their bodies were washed ashore soon after wards and they were found in each others arms. They were buried in one grave so their souls would stay together for eternity. Sakura was buried in a beautiful wedding gown and Lee in his traditional clan suit. As for Tomoyo she went insane with remorse and was shut up in a lunatic asylum. But doesn't Tomoyo deserve to be loved even once ???  
  
$#$##$#$#$#$#$$$#$$$$#$#$  
wow this is what I call a change in the kind of stories I write. I wrote this a year or 2 ago and I just decided to type it on the computer. Its old and I see many mistakes but hey :p he he   
R&R thanks   
  



End file.
